Lil' phrase take move
by Hydrassea
Summary: Pagi hari, Minatogawa bertemu seorang yang menjadi bagian kecil dari kehidupan SMA nya. (Kuzuryuu, Minatogawa)


Sejatinya, bagi Minatogawa yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan murid satu angkatan, Kuzuryuu adalah bagian kecil dari kehidupan SMA nya.

Ia beberapa kali berpapasan dengan pemuda itu—kadang di koridor antar kelas, lorong panjang asrama, kantin yang sedang ramai—dan Minatogawa tak pernah mencoba untuk menyapa. Apa yang diharapkannya? Temannya sedikit, bebungaan dan ruang klub lah yang sudi menjadi temannya.

Penampilan yang urakan, juga wajah yang tak pernah bersih dari kotoran—Minatogawa tahu itu noda cat air, tapi tetap saja—membuatnya enggan berkenalan dengan pemuda itu lebih jauh.

Tapi tiba – tiba, tiada badai ataupun hujan—walaupun saat itu anginnya bertiup sedikit kencang—orang yang dianggap bagian kecil dari kehidupannya itu, bagaikan atom kecil yang tak pernah terlihat itu berdiri di depannya.

Minatogawa yang saat itu tengah menekuri bunga anggrek—mengamati apakah ada kerusakan atau tidak, mengingat anggrek adalah bunga dengan daya jual tinggi—dipaksa mengangkat kepala beserta badan, demi memenuhi standar tata krama. Dan sontak tertegun ia melihat siapa yang mendatanginya di pagi ini. Entah penyambut hari yang baik atau malah sebaliknya.

"Hai?" Kuzuryuu tersenyum canggung. Bagi Minatogawa, Kuzuryuu tak berubah sedikitpun, walaupun jelas nampak garis – garis kedewasaan di wajahnya yang—ehem, tampan.

"'Hai?' Bukankah itu sapaan yang kurang tepat, eh Kuzuryuu-san? Kita ini bukan anak SMA lagi tahu."

Kuzuryuu membiarkan Minatogawa terkikik karena kesan pertamanya setelah tak berjumpa lebih dari lima tahun itu sedikit kikuk dan terkesan bodoh. Ia malah melebarkan lengkung bibirnya ke samping. "Oh, kau ingat aku."

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang lupa dengan pemuda garang yang suka cari ribut?"

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku ini di cap buruk sekali."

"Loh, kan memang begitu? Kalau tidak salah juga dulu nyaris didepak dari sekolah kan?"

"Hei, aku tidak separah itu!" Tentu saja Kuzuryuu tidak separah itu, dia hanya diberi ancaman skors dan nyaris, nyaris, diberi surat Drop Out dari kepala sekolah, eksklusif.

Minatogawa hanya tertawa dan Kuzuryuu sedikit mendengus karenanya. Entah apa arti dengusan itu, tak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti Kuzuryuu itu tipe orang sok cool yang suka mendengus. Sedikit sedikit dengus. Macam kerbau saja dia.

"Jadi, toko bunga eh? Sangat cocok sekali dengan image mu, Minatogawa."

Minatogawa hanya tersenyum. Ia menggeser posisinya dan membiarkan Kuzuryuu masuk, menjelajah lebih leluasa kedai bunganya.

"Hanya toko kecil kok."

"Ini saja sudah besar, kok."

Aroma bebungaan yang menyerbak merasuki indera penciuman Kuzuryuu, tapi anehnya, tak sampai membuat nostrilnya gatal dan bersin. Aromanya sangat menenangkan. Rasanya kau berada di tempat yang sejuk, dan berada di tempat yang panas bersamaan. Kau seperti sedang merasakan suasana hutan hujan dengan air terjun, lalu kau akan terbawa ke Padang Sahara dengan sendirinya, dan oh—imajinya melalang buana kemana – mana.

Ah, jadi ini dunianya Minatogawa. Dunia yang tenang dan damai ini. Berbeda dengan miliknya yang penuh corak dan abstrak.

"..Zuryuu-san, Kuzuryuu-san!"

"A-ah?"

"Ada apa?" Minatogawa memandangnya lembut dan melipat senyum mikro. Kuzuryuu tertegun bengong sebelum sedikit gelagapan—Minatogawa menahan tawa karena menurutnya itu sangat lucu.

Oh wow, orang yang kelihatannya tidak peduli pada dunia sangat perhatian padaku, ujar hati Kuzuryuu. Lucky bro!

"Ehm, tidak.." Kuzuryuu merasa sedikit tidak enak. "Hanya, kurang inspirasi belakangan ini. Begitulah, haha." Ditambah tawa kecil yang kentara—kentara sekali bohongnya maksudnya.

Sedikit informasi yang didapatnya membuat kekepoan Minatogawa meningkat tiba – tiba. "Inspirasi? Inspirasi untuk apa?"

"Err, kau tahu, yang selalu kulakukan saat SMA di klub dulu," ia tak sadar menggosok ujung hidung, kikuk. "Aku selalu frustasi disana, jadi jarang keluar."

"Melukis?"

"Uhm, begitulah."

"Oh benar, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya," Minatogawa merutuk ketidakpiawaiannya dalam menanggapi manusia dengan mengingat hal yang penting. "Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi Kuzuryuu-san pelukis? Itu pekerjaan yang sangat hebat."

"Sebentar," Kuzuryuu terkekeh melihat tingkah Minatogawa. "Kau terlalu sopan, Minatogawa. Tak perlu minta maaf hanya karena hal kecil," mulutnya berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir. "Dan pelukis bukanlah suatu pekerjaan yang patut dibanggakan, kau tahu."

Minatogawa memiringkan kepala dengan tanda tanya imaji yang besar di dekatnya. Kuzuryuu yang bisa melihat perubahan riak ekspresi itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kami miskin," ia menjawab segera, tak ingin menatap mata Minatogawa karena ia tahu pandangannya akan berubah. "Terkadang memang ada pelukis yang terkenal di mata dunia dan kaya raya—tapi bagi kami sebagai manusia 'kecil' ini, kami bisa apa?"

Tatapan Kuzuryuu bertumpu pada bebungaan Lilac yang mekar dengan indah. "Menjadi tidak dihargai sangat tidak enak. Semuanya terasa pahit. Tapi masa kelam itu sudah berlalu—dan sekarang aku malah tidak lagi terlalu produktif. Benar-benar kesia-siaan."

"Tidak." Minatogawa menggeleng pelan. Tangannya usil membelai sulur – suluran yang menjalari pagar kayu. "Para pelukis, semua pelukis, memiliki lautan imaji di kepala mereka dan itu seperti tak terbatas. Ide – ide mereka tertuang dengan sempurna. Mereka menggambar dengan detail apa yang ada di kepala mereka. Itu sangat mengagumkan." Minatogawa menoleh ke arahnya, mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum. "Semangatlah, Kuzuryuu-san. Sama sepertiku, diluar sana masih banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa melukis itu bukan pekerjaan yang menyedihkan. Semua orang yang berpikiran bahwa melukis hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna hanyalah mereka yang berpikiran sempit—dan sangat tidak memahami nilai keindahan dari suatu lukisan. Hidup mereka monoton. Kau harus berbangga karena menjadi salah satu pencipta yang karyanya bisa dikagumi orang banyak—bukankah menjadi pencipta seperti itu menyenangkan? Kau belum yakin sepenuhnya kepada Tuhan, tapi kau sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Tuhan."

Kalimat panjang tanpa jeda oleh Minatogawa sukses membuat Kuzuryuu terpekur di tempat seraya menatap pemuda yang memakai kimono modern itu.

Ah gawat, Kuzuryuu jadi ingin menangis karena terharu. Boleh ia peluk Minatogawa karena pemuda itu sudah sangat berhasil mendukungnya?

(Tentu saja tidak karena itu sangat tidak sopan untuk orang yang baru bertemu kembali, Kuzuryuu.)

"Terimakasih," Kuzuryuu, yang dengan ajaib tak tahu ekpresi seperti apa yang harus dikeluarkannya, memilih mengatakannya dengan tawa. "Kau orang pertama yang mengatakannya dengan sangat lugas. Aku terkesan."

"Sama-sama. Sebenarnya dibanding lugas, aku lebih ingin disebut to the point. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, dan selesai."

"Jadi maksudmu, yang tadi itu tulus langsung dari hatimu begitu?"

Minatogawa terkekeh tanpa dipaksa. "Yah, seperti itu."

"Hatimu mulia sekali kalau begitu."

"Wow thanks, ngomong-ngomong, kompensasi karena aku mengatakan hal yang bagus..?"

"Ah ya," Kuzuryuu menjentikkan jarinya. "Akan kubeli sebuket besar bunga dari kedaimu."

"Aku bercanda, Kuzuryuu-san."

Walaupun Minatogawa bilang ia bercanda, tapi Kuzuryuu tidak menyesal sudah mengatakannya.

.

Terkadang, orang seperti Kuzuryuu perlu pencerahan.

Berada terus menerus di apartemen bobrok ini membuatnya jenuh. Biaya kehidupan yang makin merangkak naik membuatnya pusing. Persediaan cat air yang makin menipis membuatnya khawatir. Ibu pemilik apartemen yang selalu berkeliaran dengan rol rambut belum dicabut membuatnya kesal.

Terlalu banyak masalah dalam hidup Kuzuryuu.

"Refreshing dulu," ia memutuskan setelah dua puluh kali melihat iklan jasa penawaran liburan di televisi. Lantas memilih menaiki kereta dengan tujuan random.

Dan, ta-da. Jalan takdir Tuhan memang tak tertebak.

Ia bertemu dengan satu sosok yang selalu membuatnya tertarik dari jaman mereka masih SMA! Walaupun Kuzuryuu berhasil pura-pura tidak tertarik padanya bertahun - tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa mengurangi nada antusias ketika menyapa.

Minatogawa Sadamatsu namanya.

Ah, pemuda dengan wajah kuyu yang imut itu tidak berubah. Sampai sekarang, suaranya pun masih tetap sama—lembut dan menenangkan. Kuzuryuu bahkan tidak perlu bersusah untuk bisa membayangkan ketika suara itu memohon padanya di atas ranjang—oke, mulai melantur hal yang tak perlu.

Betis kurus yang dulu menjadi konsumsi publik itu kini telah ditutup kimono berwarna perpaduan putih dan kuning yang hangat. Mengundang orang, pikir Kuzuryuu ketika melihat betapa menariknya Minatogawa dengan kimono yang sangat cocok itu, walaupun dia juga sangat ingin melihat lagi betis kurus Minatogawa—mungkin di lain waktu, dan di lain tempat, dia akan melihatnya. Bahkan bukan hanya betis tanpa kain, tapi semuanya.

Kuzuryuu mengutuk 'hai' bodoh yang terucap dari bibirnya untuk menjadi awal sapaan. Tapi Minatogawa terlihat tak masalah dan terhibur dengan itu. Ia terkekeh menghadapi candaan Kuzuryuu yang sangat tidak lucu—itu mungkin karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama-sama membosankan.

Minatogawa menyimpan berjuta keindahan di dalam dirinya. Kuzuryuu mengatakan ini bukan karena ia melihat puluhan jenis bunga di kedai Minatogawa dan menikmatinya, tapi sosok Minatogawa memang seperti itu. Kau terpikat padanya saat melihat di kali pertama, dan tambah jatuh hati di kali kedua. Perawakan yang lembut membuat hatimu tenang, dan yang lebih penting, pemuda itu cerdas.

Tak terpikir oleh Kuzuryuu ketika pemuda itu menyebutkan kalimat panjang yang berdalih untuk menyemangati Kuzuryuu-san itu. Minatogawa orang yang sangat kritis—berarti ia berlaku seperti kehendaknya sendiri dan tidak ikut-ikutan kaum mayoritas kebanyakan soal pendapat. Kuzuryuu terharu, ia ingin menangis tapi itu rasanya tidak keren samasekali.

Ah, kecerdasan Minatogawa cocok sekali untuk debat kusir bersama Kuzuryuu di depan televisi. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada yang ingin menonton basket di sport channel, tapi yang satunya ingin melihat para hewan unyu di animal channel. Atau mungkin keduanya akan berpikiran sama tentang beberapa golongan orang kurang waras belakangan ini—mereka yang menganggap bumi itu datar.

(Pikiran itu ditepis jauh-jauh karena Kuzuryuu belum menjaminkan ekonomi yang cukup untuk memboyong sang pujaan dan menempati apartemen idaman.)

Mereka berbincang lama setelah itu. Kuzuryuu sangat menikmatinya. Fakta bahwa saat di bangku SMA mereka tak pernah berbincang seperti ini membuatnya kesal—itu murni karena dirinya saja yang terlalu jaim untuk mendekat, dan kode yang disampaikannya tidak menjamah dan mengetuk batin Minatogawa. Kuzuryuu kira ini akan berakhir canggung, tapi semuanya berjalan mulus dan tanpa hambatan. Sungguh, nikmat Tuhan mana yang engkau dustakan.

Sore menjelang dan Kuzuryuu kembali pulang. Ketika menutup pintu apartemen, pikirannya kembali lapang. Bertemu dengan Minatogawa dan bebungaan sejuk miliknya adalah terapi tersendiri untuk otak Kuzuryuu yang tersumbat debu.

Besoknya, ada tukang paket yang mengantarkan kardus besar—entah apa itu—dan ia meminta Kuzuryuu untuk tanda tangan di secarik kertas.

"Dari Minatogawa Sadamatsu-san," ujar petugas bertopi itu seraya memeriksa identitas sang pengirim. Sementara Kuzuryuu sedikit menganga tak percaya.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Ulala. Minatogawa memang istri idaman. Walaupun kalimat tersebut tidak ada hubungannya.

Cepat setelah petugas pos itu pergi, langkah Kuzuryuu berderap memasuki ruang tengah. Membuka dengan tak sabar seperti seorang anak yang mendapat kado di hari natal.

Ternyata ada buket bunga matahari yang sudah tersusun rapi. Menguar aroma semerbak yang memenuhi hidung ketika Kuzuryuu memperhatikannya lamat-lamat.

"Ada notesnya," ujar Kuzuryuu bicara sendiri. Secarik memo yang ditempel di bagian bawah kardus itu ditariknya perlahan dan mulai dibaca.

 _Terimakasih atas kunjungannya kemarin._

 _Ini hanya kado sambutan kecil, tapi kuharap Kuzuryuu-san menyukainya._

 _Bunga matahari adalah bunga yang cocok untuk Kuzuryuu-san yang sosoknya sangat hangat dan mencerahkan._

 _Salam,_

 _Minatogawa Sadamatsu._

 _P.S : aku tahu alamat Kuzuryuu-san dari buku identitas pengunjung karena kau membeli buket bunga kemarin._

Kuzuryuu tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan senyum termanisnya hari ini.

Ah, pemuda itu. Sangat tahu cara untuk membuat Kuzuryuu melambung sepertinya. Ia bisa bayangkan Minatogawa di kedai bunganya, beranjak dari konter dan pergi ke halaman belakang, dimana bunga dengan paparan sinar matahari langsung ditanam. Lalu sepetak taman bunga matahari didekatinya, dan ia memotong beberapa bunga untuk diberikan pada Kuzuryuu disana.

Semuanya terbayang.

Tunggu—terbayang..?

"Ada.." Kuzuryuu menggumam dan mengulang lagi. "ADA! ADA!"

Tak sabar, ia berlari ke sebuah ruang kecil tempat karya-karyanya lahir disana. Antusias tak tertutupi. Sesegera mungkin mengambil kanvas dan palet warna.

Dan mulai melukis dengan raut mantap.

.

"Permisi! Ada kiriman!"

"Yaa!" Minatogawa menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya dan segera berlari ke depan. Kurir pengirim barang berdiri di sana. Mau tak mau pemuda kecil itu sedikit menautkan alis.

"Kiriman dari Kuzuryuu Kyoma-san. Tolong tanda tangannya."

Minatogawa menandatangani dengan penasaran yang meluap-luap. Ada apa gerangan Kuzuryuu mengiriminya paket? Dan lagi, apa pula benda besar dan lebar ini?

Petugas itu pergi dengan sepeda, dan Minatogawa tak repot untuk membawanya ke dalam. Ia merobek paketnya disana.

 _Untuk Minatogawa Sadamatsu,_

 _Terimakasih atas kirimannya. Kali ini aku membalasnya._

 _Bunga tulip adalah bunga yang cocok untuk Minatogawa karena kelembutannya._

 _Kau sangat menginspirasi, terimakasih._

 _Salam,_

 _Kuzuryuu Kyoma._

Minatogawa memandang lukisan di tangannya tanpa kedip. Potret seseorang berambut putih yang mengenakan kimono, duduk diantara helaian padang tulip yang amat luas tergambar disana. Indah. Tanpa cacat.

Minatogawa terpekur lalu terkekeh. Kekeh yang lama-lama menjadi tawa konyol. Entah untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk seseorang di seberang sana yang mengiriminya lukisan ini.

Sekarang, apakah ia harus menulis surat balasan,

Atau langsung berkunjung ke apartemen Kuzuryuu untuk berterimakasih?

fin

 _a lil notes :_

 _A. Maafkan karena saya nekat publish fic ini padahal udah ga inget apa-apa tentang animenya. Orz, dari pertama emg ngerasa mereka berdua cocok banget dan itu kebawa sampe sekarang_

 _B. Faktanya, tentang interaksi mereka berdua semasa SMA, saya totally ngarang. Parah banget. Tapi ini memang ga ada gambaran, nontonnya ga sampe tamat mana bertahun-tahun yang lalu pula. So im really really sorry, tapi dasarnya fanfic kan emang gitu ya, unleash your imagination yagak /ngeles_

 _C. Saya tau ini OOC parah, tapi tolong dimaafkan :''))_

 _D. Buat penghuni fandomnya, nice to meet ya all!_

 _E. Wanna review? Please?_


End file.
